


Tomorrow Can Wait

by me_encantas



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempted Rape, Church Girl, F/F, Fluffy, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Slow Burn, They're really gay for each other, but it's also, but not really, dumb of ass!karolina, kinda angsty, ok it sounds bad, pure of heart, way too serious!nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_encantas/pseuds/me_encantas
Summary: They haven't seen each other since they were 13, and the first thing that Nico says to her childhood best friend is:"You've gotten tall."orThe one where Karolina and Nico meet again, but nothing is that simple anymore.
Relationships: Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Tomorrow Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> hey gays!
> 
> first and foremost, happy new year! i hope all of you have a great 2020 :D
> 
> secondly, this is my first deanoru fanfic so lemme know if it's any good :0
> 
> see you down there, hope you like it :]

It all started at what seemed to be the end.

Her blonde hair flicking slightly because of how windy it was up there. Her blue eyes calm and easy. She could see it all from the bell tower of the church.

Kids going to school, kids skipping school. 

Adults running late for work, elders taking walks, people walking their dogs.

It was such a beautiful scenario, and yet, this very day, Karolina couldn't smile at it. It was all too early and all too late.

But it always made her feel powerful. 

What would come next if she did take a step into the abyss?

Would it all really be over? Would people wish she didn't?

Well. Only one way to find out.

So she did.

"I'm gay." 

It was simple enough, she concluded. Didn't feel like she just guaranteed her way to hell. 

Actually, it was quite liberating.

She laughed to herself.

"I am a fucking homossexual!" She declared more loudly. "And the conservatives can all bite their arses for all I care."

That wasn't so true, but again, it did feel good.

Karolina could deal with it now. At the age of 17, the blonde was ready to go against everything she's ever known. 

Her parents just didn't need to know for now, right?

Right.

With her mind clear again, she finally smiled at the sight, noticing that the early movement had calmed down. Probably because it was already eight am and FUCK SHE WAS SO LATE.

Karolina started running down the stairs, almost falling a couple of times. She was so screwed.

If she didn't get to school on time for her english class, Mr. Flores would probably give her detention. And if she did get a detention, her parents were going to put her in a guilt trip and make her confess to god about being a horrible daughter or something, and the blonde definitely wasn't looking forward to more time at the church.

So she ran as fast as she could, bumping into as little things and people as possible.

And when Karolina did get to her class, she was a sweaty mess and five minutes late. 

Mr. Flores didn't look quite happy with her entrance either.

Shit.

Next time she comes out, she'll be sure not to do it on a Monday morning.

"Well well, look who decided to grace us with her presence." The middle aged man said dryly. Her class was looking at her curiously. "Mrs. Dean, as this is your first time, I'll let you in." Karolina sighted in relief. "But we'll talk about your punishment after class. Go take a seat."

Not a great way to start her week, but she wasn't about to let it get to her.

"Thank you, Mr. Flores!" The girl smiled widely, while the teacher just went back to giving the class.

The blonde made her way to the only available chair in the room, which was in the back of the class, next to a girl wearing only black.

Now that's fun.

She looked at her curiously for about 10 minutes, when the girl started to give her not so friendly ones. 

Karolina smiled at her every time their eyes met, and that apparently made the goth embarrassed, cause she would always turn to the window when it happened. 

So the blonde girl decided that it was a great idea to talk to her.

She opened her notebook, the one she was supposed to be using for the class she had completely forgotten about, took a sheet and wrote on it, before putting it in the gothic girls' desk.

The other seemed surprised, but when Karolina smiled at her again, as if to say that she wanted her to open it, she opened it.

'i like your style.  
it suits you!'

The girl tried really hard to hide how that compliment had affected her, thought she couldn't help but to curve her lips a bit.

No. She wasn't about to let that girl in.

Doesn't matter how sweet she seemed, or how her smiles were so contagious. Or how cute her face was when she arrived late and everybody looked at her, or her golden beautiful hair and perfect body and- STOP!

She had to snap out of it.

No one was actually nice without second intentions.

It's just how the world goes round. 

So no, she wasn't about to befriend Ms. Barbie, or whatever her name was. 

She wasn't going to.

Another piece of paper landed or her chair again. The dark haired girl gave the blonde an intimidating look, that only confused Karolina.

Had she done something wrong?

Maybe offended her?

WHAT IF THAT WASN'T HER STYLE AND SHE HAD JUST WENT TO A FUNERAL BEFORE SCHOOL?

FUCK. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

How was she supposed to apologize for that?

The goth girl starred at her with a blank face while ripping her second note in half, not even reading it first.

Ouch.

Well, Karolina was almost entirely sure she did something wrong now.

No one would be mean for no reason, especially if you are nothing but respectful towards them. Right?

And she was pretty sure she saw the dark haired girl with a bit of a smile after reading her first note. So, what was it that made the girl rip the second note?

Karolina was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice when the bell rang. Or when most of her classmates left.

"...en! Ms. Dean!" Her teacher called impatiently.

"Oh, sorry! I was distracted." The blonde walked up to his desk quickly, not wanting to make him even more irritated.

"So I've noticed." He adjusted his glasses. "For arriving late, I should technically give you a detention. But, I think that if you can do something for me, no one has to know that you were ever late." Karolina looked at her teacher surprised.

"Of course, anything!" She said excited.

"As you might have noticed, Ms. Minoru right there," He pointed to the girl who she had apparently done something wrong to, while she was still in her seat, blasting something in her ear phones. Wait, Minoru was… "Just came back from Japan, and is having some difficulty with keeping up with this class. As you have great grades in this class, could you tutor her for some time, until she's all settled again?" He asked, getting confused as the blondes' face lit up and she looked back probably faster than any other human could.

"NICO?" The goth looked up. "When did you came back?? You should've called me!" This was all so exciting. Her ex best friend was back after three years, and she was going to tutor her! This was officially the best monday ever.

And as to Nico, well, she couldn't quite believe it.

Karolina Dean, of all people.

The universe was certainly holding a grudge against her.

"Karolina?" She said, in a breath. "You've gotten tall."

**Author's Note:**

> soooo
> 
> was it any good??
> 
> tnks for reading :))


End file.
